Plan B
by Siana.E
Summary: Il était hors de question qu'il aille se ridiculiser là dehors, sur ce stupide ring, surtout si c'était pour porter ces immondices qu'ils faisaient passer pour des uniformes...n'est-ce pas? (AU-"La Légende de Korra" Crossover)


_Je n'ai pas d'autres excuses pour ceci qu'une journée de congé inattendue, un marathon du livre 1 de la Légende de Korra (qui est d'ailleurs nettement en dessous d'Avatar, je suis déçue =p ) et un trop plein de Klaine._

Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, La légende de Korra fait suite à la série Avatar: le dernier maître de l'air et se déroule dans un monde où certaines personnes on la capacité de maîtriser un élément (air, eau, terre et feu). "Republic City ressemble au New-York/Shangai de 1920 (avenues, gratte-ciels, véhicules à moteur, tramways, paquebots à vapeur dirigeables)" (Cf Wikipédia) et est la Capitale de ce monde. Les matchs de maîtres-pro opposent deux équipes chacune composée d'un maître de l'eau, d'un maître de la terre et d'un maître du feu sur un ring et le but et de pousser les adversaires hors du ring. Le ring en lui même est composés de plusieurs zones (3 de chaque côté) et les équipes tentent de repousser l'autre de zone en zone jusqu'à l'éjection. L'équipe gagnante est celle qui fait passer tous ces adversaires hors du ring. Pour plus de détails, je vous conseille d'aller voir directement les épisodes!

Sur ce, bonne lecture! =)

* * *

Vivre dans la Cité de la République était aussi excitant que ce que Kurt avait pu imaginer. Certes, il n'occupait pas un superbe appartement avec vue sur le parc, ne possédait pas de Satomobile flambant neuve et ne pouvait pas s'offrir un dîner au Quong mais tout de même, sa vie lui semblait assez géniale en ce moment. Excepté...

-Mais _Kuurtttt_, j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi!

C'était au moins la centième fois que Kurt entendait ce refrain cette semaine, et on n'était que mardi! Il grogna, se renfonçant dans le canapé, résolu à ignorer Rachel. Sauf que Rachel étant Rachel, l'ignorer était impossible.

-Kurt, s'il te plait! Je te laisserai une heure de plus dans la salle de bain!

Kurt tendit l'oreille, voila qui devenait intéressant.

-Kurt, on ne peut pas vivre _dans_ la Cité de la République et _ne pas_ aller à un match de maîtres-pro! C'est une violation au code du citoyen!

-Rachel, soupira-t-il, je ne vois aucun intérêt à aller voir une bande de types en costume affreux faire étalage de leur maîtrise. Vraiment, tu ne peux pas juste écouter ça gentiment à la radio?

-Kurt! S'offensa Rachel, Comment peux-tu dire ça! Tu préférerais écouter un concert à la radio ou y assister?

-Y assister bien sûr! Répliqua Kurt avant d'ajouter immédiatement, Mais ça n'a rien à voir!

-Faux, rétorqua Rachel. On ne peux pas _voir_ le match depuis la radio. Et puis allez, c'est pour les _Warblers_! Tu sais Cooper?

Malheureusement, Kurt ne savait que trop bien qui était ce Cooper. Son visage était placardé sur trois des murs de la chambre de Rachel et la seule raison pour laquelle le quatrième n'en était pas recouvert, c'est que c'était un rideau. Et même si Kurt possédait lui aussi une affiche à son effigie (que Rachel ne découvrirait JAMAIS), le fanatisme de Rachel était poussé à un niveau supérieur.

-Oui, Rachel je sais qui est Cooper...

Mais trop tard, déjà Rachel déblatérait sa biographie et, les yeux en cœur, décrivait avec passion son physique avantageux.

-Et il était tellement bon dans son rôle!

-Rachel, il a fait des publicités pour des nouilles...

-Oh, et cette affiche avec... Continua Rachel, emportée dans son élan.

-Bon, c'est bon je viendrai avec toi, fini par craquer Kurt. Arrêtes de parler de Cooper maintenant, tu veux?

Rachel se stoppa net, bouche ouverte. Puis un cri strident perça l'appartement et Rachel se jeta sur lui.

-Merci, merci merci merci merci, je te revaudrai ça!

Et Kurt, les côtes compressées par Rachel ne put que penser : y'a intérêt!

En soi, aller à un match n'était pas si terrible. Kurt eu l'occasion de sortir le grand jeu et choisi avec soin ses vêtement et passa un temps infini à parfaire sa coiffure. Rachel était tellement contente qu'elle lui laissa la salle de bains aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait et il en profita amplement.

Quand à 15h il ne fut plus possible d'empêcher Rachel de chanter, il décida qu'il était temps de partir et la paire se mit en route vers le stade.

La foule aux abords était impressionnante. Kurt avait assisté à quelques matchs de maîtres pros dans sa ville natale, mais il s'agissait là de rencontres lycéennes et le public ne se composait qu'au grand maximum d'une cinquantaine de personnes. Ici, ça se comptait en milliers.

Craignant de perdre Rachel, il agrippa sa main et la laissa le guider dans le bâtiment.

Cependant, il commença à douter quand elle se glissa dans un corridor à demi-dissimulé, dans la direction opposée du reste de la foule.

-euh...Rachel? Tu es sûre qu'on va au bon endroit? demanda-t-il, incertain.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un plan.

Déglutissant, Kurt essaya de récupérer sa main. Les plans de Rachel n'auguraient jamais rien de bon. Malheureusement pour lui, Rachel ne fit que raffermir sa prise et le poussa dans une pièce ressemblant à un gymnase.

-On a trouvé la salle d'entrainement! N'est-ce pas excitant? demanda Rachel, sautillant sur place.

-Si, carrément, répondit Kurt platement. On peux y aller maintenant?

Mais Rachel ne l'écoutait pas, fascinée par les équipements de la pièce.

Soupirant, Kurt s'apprêta à s'asseoir sur une pile de disques lorsque quelqu'un entra, portant un balai et une serpillière. L'homme se stoppa en les voyant puis leva son balai de manière menaçante (aussi menaçante que peut l'être un balai, entendons-nous)

-On peut savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites là? tonna-t-il.

Kurt resta figé, incapable de penser à une excuse appropriée. Heureusement pour lui, Rachel vola littéralement à son secours, s'agrippant à son bras et souriant largement.

-On cherchait les toilettes...on s'est trompé visiblement.

L'homme haussa un sourcil, apparemment pas dupe. Il jeta son balai à terre et commença à retrousser ses manches tandis que Kurt et Rachel se recroquevillaient dans l'attente d'un accès de violence...qui ne vint pas.

A la place une voix enjouée s'écria:

-Ah! Vous êtes là, ça fait un quart d'heure que je vous cherche!

La nouvelle apparition s'approcha, tapota l'épaule de l'homme de ménage d'un air condescendant et, passant un bras autour des épaules de Rachel et un autre au dessus de celles de Kurt, il les traîna vers la porte avec un grand sourire.

-Ah, encore des fans éperdus me cherchant, hein?

_Mais dans quoi je me suis fourré_, songea Kurt, forcé d'avancer par Cooper Anderson en chair et en os.

Rachel de l'autre côté semblait osciller entre un état catatonique et l'hystérie profonde. Le résultat était un rougissement impressionnant et, chose rare, son silence complet.

-Ah, nous y voila, sièges VIP!

Cooper relâcha Kurt pour pousser une porte et les fit avancer tous deux vers un banc à l'intérieur avant de refermer derrière eux.

C'est à ce moment là que Rachel retrouva ses esprits.

-Oh mon dieu! Vous êtes Cooper! Cooper Anderson! Je n'y crois pas, je m'appelle Rachel Berry, je suis votre plus grande fan, j'ai vu toutes vos campagnes de pub!

Cooper lui renvoya un sourire séducteur et Kurt se demanda une minute si Rachel allait se transformer en gelée ou pas.

Heureusement pour elle (et pour lui), la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là dans un grand vacarme et Kurt du se reculer vivement pour éviter ce qui lui sembla être un casque passant à toute vitesse devant lui avant de s'écraser violemment contre le sol.

-Il nous a laissé en plan! s'écria l'apparition en entrant, l'air furieux. Cet idiot arrogant ose prétendre être le meilleur et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est de -

Son discours fut brutalement stoppé quand il leva les yeux et se rendit compte de la présence de Kurt et Rachel.

-Oh.

Il y eu un moment de flottement dans la pièce durant lequel Kurt ne put s'empêcher de penser que le nouveau venu était très séduisant avec ses boucles brunes et ses yeux couleur miel avant que celui-ci n'attrape le bras de Cooper et ne le tire dans un coin de la pièce.

Visiblement, Cooper était en train de se faire engueuler, et si les regards peu discrets du séduisant jeune homme étaient un indice, alors ils étaient la source du problème. Mal à l'aise, Kurt se tourna vers Rachel mais, malheureusement pour lui, celle-ci était trop occupée à fixer d'un regard plein d'adoration Cooper pour lui être d'une quelconque aide.

Après ce qui lui paru une éternité, le jeune homme finit par soupirer et Cooper leur lança un sourire resplendissant.

-Blaine, je te présente Rachel, une grande admiratrice et ...

-Kurt. Intervint Kurt, hésitant.

-Et Kurt. Les amis, voila mon frère, Blaine.

Le regard de Blaine accrocha un instant celui de Kurt et il se sentit rougir sans raison avant que ce dernier ne détourne les yeux pour présenter un sourire un peu forcé à Rachel et lui tendre la main.

La pauvre semblait au bord de la crise, rougissant et gloussant nerveusement derrière sa main.

-Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites, c'était quoi le problème minus? Intervint Cooper, l'air blasé. On a un match à jouer je te rappelle!

-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça Cooper! Et oublie le match, ce lâche de Sebastian nous a laissé en plan. Il a dit qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose de mieux à faire. Ou quelqu'un, qui sait avec lui! Lâcha avec colère Blaine. Puis, comme s'il venait d'être vidé de son énergie, il s'affaissa sur le banc et se prit a tête entre les mains.

-C'est fini. On n'ira jamais jouer le championnat.

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce et Cooper perdit son sourire pour aller s'asseoir aux côté de son frère et lui passer un bras sur les épaules.

-Hey, y'a encore de l'espoir Minus, on peux toujours trouver un maître de l'eau en remplacement.

-En moins de 10 minutes? souligna Blaine avec un haussement de sourcil. Laisse tomber.

Cooper perdit toute semblance de bonne humeur et sa prise se resserra sur les épaules de son frère.

Le silence se prolongea, clairement inconfortable.

-Kurt est un maître de l'eau, intervint Rachel.

Cooper releva la tête si violemment que Kurt eu un mouvement de recul, puis un autre lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'il le fixait maintenant comme un morceau de viande.

-Oh, non, vraiment, c'est une mauvaise idée...commença Kurt mais il aurait très bien pu parler au mur parce que Cooper s'était déjà levé, lui tournant autour en débitant des termes techniques que Kurt ignorait.

Rachel à ses côtés, sautillait sur place, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-C'est comme être sur scène Kurt! C'est une opportunité en or! s'exclamait-elle sans discontinuer.

Kurt quant-à lui avait toutes les raisons du monde d'objecter. De un, l'arène n'avait rien d'une scène: c'était une arène, point, et dieu sait qu'il avait jusque là évité tout contact avec après sa courte (mais victorieuse) expérience au lycée. De deux, il était hors de question qu'il aille se ridiculiser là dehors devant un public, surtout si c'était pour porter ces immondices qu'ils faisaient passer pour des uniformes. Et il aurait pu continuer indéfiniment comme ça mais fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte.

-Equipe des Warblers? J'ai appris qu'un de vos coéquipier venait de partir, êtes-vous dans la compétition ou non? Vous êtes sur le ring dans cinq minute si oui.

A peine Kurt eu-t-il ouvert la bouche pour protester que Cooper et Rachel répondaient en cœur "oui!", le poussant tous deux vers l'armoire contenant les uniformes.

L'organisateur sortit de la pièce et Kurt se retrouva un casque sur la tête avant même qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait.

Kurt était déjà habillé de l'uniforme des maîtres-pro (on l'y avait littéralement forcé, c'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire pour sa défense) quand Blaine sembla se reprendre et commença d'un ton hésitant:

-Cooper, je ne suis pas sûr que...

-Mais non, tout va bien se passer Kurt, n'est-ce pas?

Sauf que Kurt n'en était absolument pas certain. Et ça devait se lire sur son visage parce que Blaine s'approcha de lui et, posant une main sur son bras s'adressa à lui.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, ok?

Sauf que Kurt se sentait un peu obligé désormais, déjà engoncé dans un uniforme et pouvant voir la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux noisette si captivants de Blaine.

-C'est bon, c'est juste une fois de toute façon.

Et ok, peut-être qu'il allait mourir, de honte ou littéralement sur ce ring, mais si le sourire de Blaine était ce qu'il recevait en retour, alors il pensait pouvoir le supporter.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et on les prévint que c'était leur tour.

Kurt ajusta nerveusement sa ceinture alors qu'ils montaient sur la plateforme qui les mènerait au ring et n'entendit que vaguement Rachel leur crier bonne chance tandis que la plateforme se rapprochait du ring.

Le brouhaha était presque intenable et Kurt se sentit trembler avant qu'une main chaude et réconfortante ne serre la sienne et il leva le regard vers Blaine qui lui souriait.

-ça va aller, tu as déjà fait ça, n'est-ce pas?

Le regard que lui retourna Kurt dut lui suffire car Blaine sembla perdre son sourire et ajouta précipitamment:

-Tu sais comment on joue au moins?

Kurt se mordit la lèvre pour toute réponse et Blaine perdit un peu plus de couleur avant d'inspirer un grand coup.

-Ok, tu ne bouges pas alors, ok? tu ne fais rien, ne tentes rien et tu ne fais qu'esquiver, c'est compris?

Kurt réussi à hocher la tête avant que la cloche ne sonne, indiquant le début du round.

Il eu à peine le temps de relever la tête que déjà, il se prenait un disque de terre en plein estomac, le propulsant en arrière. Reprenant son souffle, il évita un jet d'eau, puis un autre disque et maudit Rachel pour l'avoir poussé là dedans. De sa place en retrait, il pouvait voir évoluer Blaine et Cooper, esquivant et lançant l'un des boules de feu, l'autre des disques avec une agilité et une grâce folle et son observation lui valu de se prendre un jet de feu sur le bras qui lui fit pousser un cri de douleur.

Aussitôt, Blaine se tourna vers lui, mais ce faisant, ne put éviter le disque qui vint le cueillir dans les côtes, l'envoyant au même niveau que Kurt. La zone où ils se trouvaient désormais était celle tout au bord du ring, à peine un demi cercle ou les deux pouvaient à peine se déplacer sans se toucher.

Cooper se fit éjecter violemment par dessus le bord du ring par un combo feu/terre et Blaine poussa Kurt afin qu'il ne soit pas jeté par dessus bord aussi.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de voir que Blaine essuyait toutes les attaques, non pas qu'elles soient forcement dirigées contre lui, mais ce dernier se mettait directement dans leurs trajectoires et Kurt comprit qu'il tentait de le protéger. Sauf que c'était ridicule. Il ne pourrait jamais gagner comme ça. Blaine était bien trop occupé à défendre Kurt et lui-même pour même songer à attaquer et, d'après ce que Kurt avait pu observer du peu de matchs qu'il avait vu, la défense n'était vraiment pas une stratégie possible dans ce jeu. Et, bon sang, si Blaine, après avoir eu l'espoir de pouvoir jouer les championnats se retrouvait à perdre par sa faute, Kurt ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Alors tant pis s'il se ridiculisait, mais il n'allait certainement pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'il pouvait se rendre utile. Oubliant alors les règles de Blaine, il se mit en position et alors que la prochaine vague d'attaque arrivait, il cria à Blaine de ne pas se soucier de lui. Il intercepta une boule de feu avec un serpent d'eau, détourna la trajectoire d'un disque d'un autre et entre deux esquives, vit Blaine le regarder avec étonnement et... admiration? avant de lui lancer un grand sourire et, soudainement, son regard se fit plus féroce, plus déterminé tandis qu'il se tournait vers leur adversaire.

La fin du match prit seulement quelques secondes. Blaine enchaîna les déflagration de feu et les trois adversaires se retrouvèrent hors du ring en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Kurt le regarda, interdit, alors que ce dernier retirait son casque, lui offrant un sourire hésitant et se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Quand Cooper les rejoint pour le second tour, il lança un regard intrigué vers Kurt puis un autre qu'il ne sut déchiffrer vers Blaine qui rougit avant de remettre son casque.

La cloche sonna de nouveau et Kurt se concentra trop sur sa propre survie pour penser à autre chose.

Le deuxième et troisième tour se passa comme dans un rêve pour Kurt qui, en rejoignant Rachel dans la loge, n'était pas certain de ce qui c'était passé et de comment il tenait encore debout. Et venaient-ils vraiment de _gagner_?

Rachel se jeta à son cou et il l'enlaça en retour par réflexe, croisant le regard de Blaine par dessus son épaule, un sourire plein de fierté sur le visage qui le fit rougir et baisser les yeux.

Après ça, Cooper les écrasa tous dans une étreinte avant de déclarer qu'ils devaient aller fêter ça et ils finirent donc la soirée tous ensemble dans ce fameux restaurant de nouilles dont Cooper avait fait la publicité et où il avait, apparemment, gagné le droit de manger gratuitement à vie.

_Des semaines plus tard, le jour suivant la finale du championnat, alors que Kurt est pelotonné tout contre Blaine sur le canapé (une place qu'il ne compte pas quitter avant un très, très long moment) Cooper déboule dans le salon un grand sourire aux lèvres. _

_-Kurt! J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour te remplacer!_

_Et Kurt d'échanger un regard avec Blaine avant de répondre:_

_-Je crois que ce n'est plus nécessaire._


End file.
